


Nagypéntek

by DarthKrande



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: Jézus meghalt  - minden bűnösért.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Nagypéntek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645228) by [DarthKrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande). 



Tudom, hogy ott áll mögöttem. Képtelen vagyok megfordulni, ránézni. Nem bírnám látni megvert testét, átszúrt oldalát, tövismarta fejét.... és tudni, hogy mindez az én hibám.

Hát állok, Neki háttal, szabadulni képtelenül. Küldeném, de nem távozik. Távolodnék Tőle én, de nem lehet. A Pokolban nincs mozgásszabadság.

Egy szó van a nyelvemen, de képtelen vagyok kimondani.

Kimondja Ő.

-Sajnálom.

Hát még én. Végülis az én rövidlátásom miatt vagyunk itt mindketten, na jó, Ő némiképp önszántából. Én talán nem? Nem én mentem oda a főpapokhoz, nem én hoztam rá a rómaiakat?

-Szép volt, ahogy visszadobtad nekik a harminc ezüstöt –mondja.

Visszadobtam, ez tény. Nem akartam, hogy úgy érezzék, megvették mindkettőnket. Ha másból nem is értettek, a pénzből igen.

-Mielőtt megköszönnéd – kezdem, de persze a torkomon ragad a szó. Ugyan mit is köszönhetne két lélek egymásnak a Pokolban?

-Küldtél – mondom ki végül. –Ezt akartad, ez volt a terved. Szemben a Kőszikláddal, akit pusztán figyelmeztettél rá, hogy háromszor meg fog tagadni. Meg is tagadott. Nagyszerű egyházat építhetsz rá.

A szavaim a lándzsánál is mélyebb sebeket okoznak. Legszívesebben felpofoznám magam miattuk: Őt még le sem vették a keresztről, ahova miattam szegezték, és én máris megbántottam megint.

De Ő csak áll mögöttem, sebzetten, némán, és várja, hogy feléje forduljak.

-Nem fogsz elhagyni, ugye? –kérdezem, mintha csak a hangját akarnám hallani. Hiszen tudja, hogy tudom a választ.

-Nem, soha.


End file.
